


Protecting your heart

by MangaBitch



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attraction, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protectiveness, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Trust Issues, Yaoi, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: For all the years they had been friends; Shigure had watched over Hatori. He stood by him in high school, college and even after losing his beloved Kana. He hated seeing his best friend and cousin in pain and would do anything to protect the man he loved.





	1. Chapter 1

Hatori sat in his chair quietly gazing out at the garden his face blank. The snow was melting as spring began to show itself. Around this time of year his memories of Kana faded and seemed to disappear like the snow. She had been his angel; his light in the darkness of the Sohma clan, the only form of joy he had in this cursed life. And Akito...the almighty god of the Zodiac had torn that from him.

He lit a cigarette quietly his green eyes still and yet complex; full of all the emotions he harboured inside but never spoke of. He breathed in slowly as smoke surrounded the room quietly.

After Kana; Hatori had never been the same. His heart was forever broken but he sealed his heart away along with her memories. He had become more cynical, stoic and kept to himself; however it didn't stop him caring for those close to him.

"Still smoking I see" a familiar voice said from the doorway. He knew who it was based on instinct; he was around him so often he sometimes could tell who it was before he even spoke. Hatori turned in his chair to see Shigure; while he frowned upon his cousin's immature behaviour he appreciated his friendship. Only Shigure could truly understand the bitterness that lay dormant within him.

Hatori breathed in slowly and puffed out grey smoke; he hated the taste but the smell was soothing. He wasn't a frequent smoker but did now and again when the mood seemed right; it was more atmospherical than anything.

"What brings you here Shigure?" Hatori asked suspiciously. As far as he was concerned Akito hadn't called for him; nor had he called him for a talk. So his need to show up was unknown to him.

Shigure smiled fondly "I came to check up on you; I know that around this time you always seem at your saddest". Over time Shigure can come to notice that when the snow fell or spring came; Hatori was at his saddest. It was because during this time his relationship with Kanna had come to a stop and he had been forced to lose her.

It broke his heart to see him like this; Hatori never deserved any of the pain he endured. He was a kind and gentle person who simply wished to be happy. He longed for a normal life but was unable to receive it.

Hatori sighed heavily and placed his cigarette over the dish quietly; despite his efforts to hide it Shigure could always read him so well. Even in middle school did the dog know his true feelings despite his best efforts to hide them.

"Thought you would catch me crying did you?" Hatori mocked sharply. He wanted to cry many times but since that day he was unable to. It sometimes angered him how well Shigure was capable of reading him. Even if he lied about it he always knew somehow. He was the one person he wasn't capable of keeping secrets from next to Ayame.

Shigure laughed at the sarcasm; part of him believed he would but then again he never did. Somehow he wished Hatori would cry; but only for him. "I suppose a small part of me believed I would" he chuckled.

Hatori leaned back in his chair quietly staring at the ceiling; his eyes blank and emotionless "I think I lost that ability long ago" he said quietly.

Shigure stared at him quietly surprised by that answer; it seemed rather impossible for Hatori not to cry. He had always believed he had but in private when others were not around or sleeping. All the zodiac members cried; maybe not all in front of others but still cried. Hell one rare occasion he had caught Kyo crying which took a lot. So how could Hatori not have that right too?

"Hari..." he said softly using the nickname he only used when they were alone.

"...I think I lost my tears when I lost her" he said bitterly his voice cracking slightly. While he was tempted to lose his cool and allow himself to shout; no tears came even now.

Shigure entered the room and closed the sliding door behind him; he then approached his cousin slowly taking him in. His cousin was a truly beautiful young man; his long black bangs, his haunting green eyes, his toned body, his long legs and his solemn voice. For the longest time he had been harbouring unspoken feelings for him.

He felt that his love for Hatori was unrequited; while he himself was openly Bi he had no clue of Hatori's interests. The only people he had come close showing interest in was Tohru, Ayame and Mayuko; however for the longest time he had been harbouring love for Hatori.

He stood before Hatori quietly looming over him; he did not do so menacingly but simply dramatically. He had no desire to scare or threaten Hatori; simply to remind him he was not leaving.

"Shigure...am I capable of giving my heart to anyone? It seems no matter whom it is they only end up hurt" Hatori asked apprehensively. Not just Kana but his own family members seemed to be hurt because of him. No matter who he reached out to they all got hurt.

Shigure felt a wave of sadness wash over him; Hatori deserved all the love in the world. He was better off being free and away from this place; sadly he was caged like the rest of them. "I don't think it's a matter of trust Hari; It's a matter of allowing yourself to show the side of yourself you hide" he stated thoughtfully.

Hatori's eyes became cold and angry; the last time he had done that they had been taken away from him. They had been gotten rid of so he would be trapped; alone, unwanted and miserable. He was still loyal to Akito even after what had happened; but only because he had no other choice. Part of him; the darker side wanted to ring her neck and end it all so he could be free.

But instead he continued to obey; he followed her orders and continued being obedient. He never spoke, never acted out and simply remained silent. "Who could possibly love someone as cold and heartless as me?" Hatori hissed angrily. After all the orders he had carried out; all the people he had shut out. Who would love someone like him?

Shigure placed his hands either side of Hatori's chair quietly; his brown eyes intense and filled with desire. A small smirk spread across his lips "Someone like me" he teased gently. Slowly Shigure leaned closer to the dragon and locked lips with him passionately. His lips were cold but sweet; they tasted like syrup and had the temperature of shaved ice.

He closed his eyes and leaned harder into the kiss; his cousin meant so much to him and he hated seeing him suffer. Even if Akito didn't approve he would continue to act as a shield protecting his cousin's heart.

Hatori moaned into the kiss quietly; he hadn't felt such affections in such a long time. It was bittersweet but so addictive. He wanted more, he needed more, he craved more.

Shigure pulled away slowly his eyes hungry and burning with desire; he wanted to make Hatori forget his pain. Even if it was a temporary cure he wanted to let the Dragon know his feelings and that he was always on his side.

"Shi...gure" Hatori panted quietly his cheeks slightly flushed. It wasn't too heavy but he had been caught off guard.

"I love you Hari; I always will..." he said slowly allowing one hand to stroke his cousin's bangs gently. They were silky and gentle; like feathers tingling his skin.

"Shigure..." Hatori repeated gently. He was grateful to have him in his life; without him and Ayame he would have fallen apart years ago.

Shigure locked eyes with his cousin solemnly his gaze longing yet gentle "Hmm?" he teased fondly.

"...help me forget" he said quietly his tone begging slightly. He needed to be free of the sadness within him; after this his heart was close up and he would never think of it till the next time it surfaced. However until then he needed comfort, he needed love, he needed solstice from the agony within him. He needed Shigure to help him find peace within himself until it subsided once more.

Shigure smirked fondly "As you wish Hari-chan" he said gently leaning in for another kiss.


	2. Let me love you Hatori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigure gives Hatori the love he craves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

Hatori was laid on his back; his shirt undone flashing his well built body. His arms were laid beside him but his hands were clenched. It had been a long time since anybody had touched him; so he was hesitant but craved affection.

He hated to admit it; but even when it came to Kana he had been a virgin; due to his curse he couldn't show someone he loved them. He couldn't act out the feelings of loving someone no matter how much he wanted to. This caused him not only great frustration as a man; but depression as a human being because he was doomed to be forever alone until the curse broke.

Shigure loomed above him his bangs falling over his face; he had undone his robe loosely and was looming above his handsome cousin. God he never got tired of looking upon Hatori's chiselled body; he truly was a work of art. His eyes roamed over every inch of skin he could see; his dark eyes filled with lust and hunger. Every fibre of his being screamed to taste Hatori again but he held himself back.

Hatori looked away quietly; he felt uncomfortable being stared at "Stop staring at me; just get on with it" he snapped sharply. Part of him was afraid Akito would storm in while looking for him and catch them.

After what had happened in the past; he not only hated Akito in some way but he was afraid of her. He was afraid of her power over them all but also her strength; she was the type of person you never underestimated by any means. Because if you did; you would find yourself in a place you wouldn't like; a dark, lonely place that would bring your fears to life.

Shigure looked at him quietly his eyes intense "I'm just admiring you Hari; you always were so beautiful" he said hungrily. Of all three of them Hatori was the most attractive; then it was Ayame and then himself. He allowed one hand to touch Hatori's chest while the other positioned him above the green eyed man. The latter jolted underneath him as he ran his hand above his abs.

Shigure smirked as his cousin reacted beneath him; Hatori always was sensitive emotionally and physically. It was why he loved teasing him so much; because he would react in different ways; sometimes a lot sometimes not at all.

He squeezed one of Hatori's nipples in his finger causing the latter to cry out suddenly. Shigure felt a rush of desire flow through him upon hearing Hatori's sexy moan. "Still as sensitive as ever I see..." Shigure chuckled in a pleased manner. He could tease Hatori all day just to see how long he could last.

Hatori blushed heavily "Still as cocky as ever" he muttered crossly. He had gotten used to Shigure's over confident nature as they grew older; didn't mean he enjoyed it much though. He did wish sometimes that the dog would use some self restraint when it came to his personal life; the guy would flirt with anything that moved. While he would not admit it; he did sometimes get jealous.

Shigure smirked and lowered himself to lick Hatori's nipple and lay him arm beside his head; as he paid attention to the latter's nipple it earned him more loved Hatori very much; he was his best friend and close companion. He never showed it but he worried greatly for him; seeing him suffer as much as he did brought him great pain.

"Shi...gure" Hatori moaned quietly covering his mouth with one of his hands. He could feel lust burning in his belly; but he was holding back his voice to not attract anyone. The idea of getting caught by a servant or Momiji would be horrifying; how would he explain himself and what would happen if they told Akito about what they had gotten up to.

Shigure bit on the nipple causing Hatori to spasm; he stifled a chuckle as Hatori's head shot back. He was so easy to mess with it was damn near adorable; but he loved that about him. "Hari...look at me" Shigure said firmly. He wanted to see his face glazed with desire; he wanted to taste those cold lips of his.

Hatori looked away pouting; he knew Shigure would tease him for looking like this. It was the only time he ever showed any form of emotion. He wouldn't give Shigure the satisfaction of letting him see his aroused face; he would only mock him for it later.

Shigure stopped his assault on Hari's nipple and moved upwards rubbing himself against Hatori's body. The latter shuddered underneath him as their skin came into contact with each other. He held himself above Hatori looking down at his snowy skinned cousin; it was almost unfair how stunning he was. Like a work of art made out of pure alabaster.

"Hari...move your hands" Shigure said sharply his tone an order. He wasn't usually this forceful but he was annoyed that Hatori was hiding his desire filled look from him. He wanted to see him in pleasure; he wanted to see the effect he had on him. He wanted to be reminded that _he_ was the only one who could make him feel like this.

Hatori complied slowly moving his hand from his face flashing the blush evident on his face; he just wanted to disappear right now. He hated being the centre of attention it was not very enjoyable. His green eyes were filled with embarrassment and anger; he loved the way Shigure made him feel; but he hated the way he was so vocal. While he admitted he loved his teasing; he hated how he always messed with him. "You happy now..." Hatori muttered crossly. He had seen his face so surely he would be satisfied right?

Shigure's expression became solemn and serious; it wasn't even fair how stunning Hatori was. He could get anyone he wanted without trying; but he couldn't because of Akito's control. But then again the idea of Hatori _leaving_ him; being alone with someone else brought pain into his heart. Call it selfishness but he wanted Hatori to stay; that way he would never leave his side.

He leaned forward and tilted Hatori's face towards his own; he stared into his cousin's green eyes with his own intense brown ones. They gleamed with love and desire; he never planned on letting Hatori get hurt again "Everything about you makes me happy; even your grumpy face" he teased playfully a cheeky smirk on his face.

Hatori's blush deepened to the point that he looked like a tomato; he cursed himself mentally for being so weak to Shigure's flirting. "You're an ass you know that?" he muttered sharply. There were times he wondered how his editor put up with him; he was always late with publishing and always messed with her. The poor woman must have developed stress from working for him for so long.

Shigure chuckled "True; but you wouldn't love me if I wasn't" he reminded him coyly. For as long as they had known each other; Hatori and himself had always accepted the others flaws. But those flaws only brought them closer; and made them more precious to the other.


End file.
